


The Case of the Murdered Professor

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Police, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found the body in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Murdered Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “scene of the crime” challenge.

The body was a dark contrast to the pristine white snow, marred only by the blood stain that had pooled near her abdomen. It looked like she had merely lain down in the midst of making a snow angel, her beauty captured forever.

The flash of a camera momentarily startled DS Hart and he took a step back.

“Do we have an ID?” DI Ryan asked.

“Helen Cutter, missing for 8 weeks.”

“There a husband?”

“Nick. Works at the university."

"Send a uniform, check his movements."

Stephen nodded and flicked open his notebook. “This is what we know so far...”


End file.
